


A wrong fairy-tale

by Otohime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otohime/pseuds/Otohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сказках говорят, что когда принц поцелует лягушку, она станет принцессой. Так ли это?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wrong fairy-tale

За окном сгущались сумерки, солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт. В особняке Варии было непривычно тихо, что объяснялось отъездом Скуалло. Никого не тревожили его крики, и жители особняка могли позволить себе немного отдохнуть.  
Фран шел по коридору из библиотеки, и не мог собраться с мыслями. Не так давно его приняли в элитный отряд убийц, и он еще не привык к такой жизни. Днем они с сенпаем вернулись с задания из Японии, и теперь Бельфегор отдыхал в своих «королевских покоях», а лягушонок засиделся в библиотеке. Но минут десять назад он положил книгу на место и, не зная, чем себя занять, поднялся и пошел бродить по особняку. Спать не хотелось, поэтому Фран совершенно не знал, чем же ему скрасить вечер.  
В итоге он сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его к комнате сенпая. Остановившись, лягушонок задумался. Конечно, быть мишенью для стилетов неприятно, но вместе с сенпаем ему никогда не было скучно. Хотя на лице была маска равнодушия, да и маньячная улыбка Бельфегора порой пугала Франа, но, тем не менее, ему нравилось проводить время в компании принца. Как-то становилось интереснее, да и общение какое-никакое тоже было, хотя в основном они только издевались и подкалывали друг друга. А на сегодняшнем задании Бельфегор потянул своего кохая в бар, поскольку решил немного выпить и просто отвлечься.  
Фран не удивился, что в этом заведении к Бельфегору активно приставали молодые девушки с намерением познакомиться. Трудно было отрицать то, что принц очень красив — стройная фигура, пшеничные волосы, разметавшиеся в художественном беспорядке. К тому же его необычная улыбка и глаза, спрятанные под длинной челкой, придавали загадочности, что тоже притягивало к принцу внимание противоположного пола. Но Франа поразило нечто другое — это его собственная реакция все это действие. В душе что-то повернулось, щелкнуло, и лягушонку стало чертовски неприятно наблюдать, как к его сенпаю пристают совершенно неизвестные личности. Он даже умудрился нахамить одной девушке, которая слишком нагло клеилась, хотя видел, что Бельфегор подыгрывал ей. Собственно, вернувшись, Фран все-таки думал, что за муха его укусила и из-за чего он так себя повел, но немного покопавшись у себя в чувствах еще больше запутался и попытался махнуть на это все рукой.  
И вот теперь он стоял у двери принца и думал, стоит ли ему заходить. Риск был достаточно большой — вдруг Бельфегор решит прирезать его за нарушение королевского отдыха. Но с другой стороны ему угрожали этим едва ли не ежедневно, так что Фран все-таки открыл дверь и прошел в покои принца.  
Обстановка в комнате и правда была королевская — чего только стоила огромная кровать с балдахином посередине комнаты. Собственно, на ней сейчас и лежал принц. Из-за челки невозможно было понять, спит он или нет, но через секунды две-три Бельфегор приподнялся, и Фран кожей почувствовал на себе его взгляд.  
— Ши-ши-ши… Лягушка, ты что здесь забыл? Неужели непонятно, что тревожить покой принца непозволительно?  
— Бел-сенпай, нехорошо так сразу на людей бросаться. Я, может, вам пришел сказку на ночь рассказать, чтобы кошмарами не мучились.  
— Принцу не страшны никакие кошмары, ши-ши-ши… А что это с тобой такое, неужели волнуешься?  
На лице сенпая опять играла широкая улыбка, к которой лягушонок уже начал привыкать. Фран подошел к кровати и присел на краешек, смотря на Бельфегора.  
— Нет, Бел-сенпай, просто был в библиотеке и наткнулся на сказку о принце и лягушке. Так вот если судить по ней, то вы совершенно точно не являетесь принцем.  
— Жаба, что с тебя взять, ерунду какую-то читаешь, а не сказки.  
Бельфегора явно эти слова не оставили равнодушным. Но тут в его мыслях родилась идея. Подвинувшись к Франу поближе, он, прожигая того взглядом, сказал:  
— А знаешь, я помню эту книгу. И там лягушка при поцелуе принца превращается в принцессу.  
— Бел-сенпа…  
Фран не успел договорить, потому что принц заткнул его поцелуем. Он легко посасывал его губы, облизывал нижнюю, но дальше заходить явно не собирался. Лягушонок от таких действий чуть ли не подпрыгнул, но попытался сохранить на лице то же равнодушие, хотя поцелуй был ужасно приятный, даже нежный, если это слово можно применить к Бельфегору. Но через несколько секунд сенпай все-таки немного проявил свою натуру Потрошителя и укусил его за губу, после чего отстранился.  
— Видишь лягушка, я говорил, что эта сказка — полная ерунда. Ши-ши-ши…. По идее ты должен превратиться в прекрасную принцессу. И вообще я не разрешал тебе садиться на кровать принца. Иди уже и оставь меня в покое, ши-ши-ши….  
Фран, спокойно посмотрев на сенпая, направился к двери. Открыв ее, он оглянулся на Бельфегора и с равнодушным выражением лица заявил:  
— А может, лягушка не превратилась в принцессу, потому что ее поцеловал ненастоящий принц, Бел-сенпай?  
— Прирежу, земноводное!  
Через секунду во Франа полетели три стилета, но вонзились они в захлопнувшуюся дверь. Лягушонок отправился к себе в комнату, а на душе у него было неожиданное, но теплое и приятное чувство.


End file.
